


We Can Make Out After

by samoosifer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: FUCK, Fluff, Gallavich, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, Idk what happened, M/M, Neighbours AU, Shameless AU, Ugh, What has my life become, and this is the way i have to get them, but i want more readers, but my heart is in the song, i cant write smut anymore though, i hate that word, i need to get my head in the game, ian x mickey au, its infuriating, sinning for readers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin on the 'hi i dont know you that well but my friend broke my tv and tonight is the finale of my favourite tv show and no live streams are working can i please use your tv to watch it i swear i will be quiet and leave afterwards' neighbours au.</p><p>I don't own any characters (except for jeff that boy is mine dont touch) all the other characters belong to Shameless and it's terrible writers so pls dnt sue</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Make Out After

"This show is shit. . ."

"I know." Ian grunted, not taking his eyes off of the TV screen. 

Jeff snorted. "Seriously, I can't believe I've watched. . . How many is it now?" 

"Nine and a half."

"Nine and a half seasons with you already. What the fuck is even happening?" Jeff sighed, slouching down on the couch to emphasise his boredom. 

Ian eyed him up for a moment before picking up the remote and pausing the episode of Supernatural. "You don't have to watch this if you don't want to."

"Oh cool. Can we watch Wipeout then?" Jeff asked, reaching for the remote. 

Ian grinned. This fucking idiot. "No. I said you don't have to watch it. Doesn't mean I'm not watching it."

"Oh for fuck!" Jeff threw his arms up in the air. He stood up and grabbed his bag from next to the couch. "I'm going back to the gym."

"You're going to over do it." Ian sighed, unpausing the TV to focus on the show properly. 

"Whatever." Jeff flipped him off and went outside, the wailing of a child filling the air as soon as the door was open. "Oh my god."

Ian glanced over to see Jeff standing in the doorway staring at his neighbour and his kid. "Shut the door, Jeff." Ian sighed, regretting offering his apartment in the first place. 

Jeff shut the door and Ian let out a quiet groan. He didn't know Jeff that well. He had only been working for Ian at Walmart for about two months now. He didn't even like him that much. He was too nosy and clingy to everyone he met. Ian just hadn't been able to stop himself from offering Jeff his spare bedroom. 

Jeff had been complaining for weeks about being kicked out of his apartment and when Ian had finally reached the end of his tether, he'd told Jeff he could come stay at his for a few weeks. Jeff was the most annoying flatmate Ian had ever had. He never cleaned up his dishes and he left his gym gear on every possible surface he found. It was infuriating.

The front door opened and Jeff walked back in looking completely shellshocked. Ian paused the TV again and looked at Jeff expectantly. "What did you forget?"

"How long has Mickey been living across the hall from you?" He asked slowly, not looking at Ian.

"What? Who the hell is Mickey?" 

"Your- your neighbour." Jeff finally focused on Ian, shaking the glazed over look away. "He has the cutest kid ever. I kind of freaked him out a bit though."

"Oh right. . ." Ian watched him warily. He seemed really shaken and wasn't focusing on Ian again. "Jeff?"

"Yeah?" His head snapepd to Ian suddenly. 

"You were going to the gym?" Ian prompted. 

"I think- I think I might just stay here and watch Supernatural with you instead." Jeff sighed, dropping his bag by the door and falling back down on the couch next to Ian. 

Ian took in a few steadying breaths before unpausing the TV for what felt like the thirtieth time. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jeff broke the silence. 

"So, Mickey, he's kind of cute, right?" Jeff asked suggestively. 

"Jeff. I am trying to watch this. Will you please be quiet and stop trying to set me up with every guy you meet?" Ian pleaded. 

"Sorry. Forgot." Jeff mumbled, miming zipping his lips shut. 

The silence resumed and Ian tried to remember what the hell was even happening in the episode. 

"How long have you lived here?" Jeff asked suddenly. 

"Oh my god! Jeff! Will you please either shut the fuck up or leave! Go to the gym! Go visit my neighbour and his kid! I don't give a fuck just whatever you do make sure it isn't interrupting my fucking TV show!" Ian shouted, glaring at a shocked Jeff. 

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Do I need to remind you that you are a guest living in your boss's house and not paying rent?" Ian sighed, rubbing his temples. 

"I'll- I'll just get out of your hair." Jeff muttered. He stood up again and turned in a circle, uncertain of exactly what to do, before muttering something to himself and leaving wih his gym gear again. 

"Fucking hell. . ." Ian shook his head. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called Lip, tapping his fingers impatiently as he waited. 

"Hey, what's up?" Lip answered on the fifth ring.

"We need to fire Jeff." Ian said simply.

"What? Why?" Lip laughed. 

The sounds of the checkouts came through and Ian hesitated. "Why are you down on the floor?"

"Customer complaint. No biggie. I'm heading back to the office now." Lip breathed heavily, already moving upstairs.

"Right. Well, anyway, I can't handle him anymore. If we fire him then it means he won't have to live with me anymore. I want him fucking gone." Ian moaned.

Lip snorted. "I can't fire him because he's a bad flatmate, Ian. That would be illegal." 

"I know! I just- seriously. You try living with the guy. He's a fucking nightmare."

"Kick him out then. It's your place." Lip sighed, rifling through some papers.

"Yeah okay. . . I'll see you tomorrow." Ian sighed. He ended the call and dropped his phone next to him before restarting the episode with a heavy sigh.

*

"Excuse me sir, but I really don't see why I can't get a refund." The woman said icily, eyeing Jeff up and down. 

Ian sped up to alleviate the situation. "Hi there, I'm Ian, I'm in charge of this store. What seems to be the problem?"

The woman turned her glare to Ian. "This man here," She gestured to Jeff with a snarl, "Says I can't get my money back for this Barbie doll because my dog chewed on it."

Ian thought for a second, calculating the odds that this woman would blow up if he said the same thing. He made his decision and ploughed on. "Unfortunately, that is the company policy." Ian put his arm around her and guided her over to the customer service desk. "However, we don't know that your dog chewed it."

"But I just told-"

"I guess the only thing we can do is to assume that it was like that when you bought it and we will have to give you a refund or replacement. We can contact the company and let them know you've had this experience as well." Ian smiled widely at her bewildered face as it dawned on her what Ian was saying. 

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully. "It's for my daughters birthday. We're having a party for her tonight and when she opened it this morning, the dog jumped up straight away and took it. She wouldn't stop crying."

Ian smiled, feeling better about it all now he knew it was for a birthday present. "This will have to be our little secret though."

"Of course." She smiled even wider. 

When Ian had finished dealing with her, he went and found Jeff at his checkout to talk to him. "You know the saying 'The customer is always right.'?"

"Well yeah but I-"

"I know. Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just with some customers, you need to decide whether or not to agree with that saying. She was on the verge of causing a massive scene so I stopped it before it happened. Whenever shit like that happens, just grab me or Lip or whoever is supervising at the time."

"Got it. Thanks." Jeff nodded. "What are you going to do with the disfigured Barbie?"

"Reduce it or something." Ian shrugged, looking down at the doll in his hand. "No one is going to pay for an ugly Barbie doll though. She's supposed to pretty and perfect and white."

"Uh- I know of someone who will want it. How much do you want for it?" Jeff asked hopefully. 

"Mmm. . . Five bucks?" Ian suggested.

"Deal. That doll is mine. Sort of." Jeff smiled.

"Who's it for?" Ian asked curiously.

"My niece. She had an accident when she was four and has this really big scar across her face. It upsets her a lot but if I give her a Barbie doll that has scars on her face it might make her a lot easier about it." Jeff shrugged uncomfortably. 

"Wow, that's- that's really nice of you. I'll go special it now." Ian smiled and walked away, annoyed at himself for suddenly taking a liking to Jeff.

*

When Ian arrived home from work that day at half past five, he was exhausted. Jeff didn't finish until late so he at least had his place to himself for a few more hours. He was in the lobby checking his mail box when the doors opened behind him and a child's laughter filled the otherwise silent room. 

"No more now, Yevgeny. It's time to settle down. Remember the neighbours talk?"

"Sorry, daddy." He sighed dramatically as they joined Ian by all the letter boxes.

Ian looked over to see a small child with hair as black as his fathers looking at Ian curiously. His father was even cuter than he was with his hair gelled back and glasses framing his eyes. Even from across the lobby Ian could see how the bright blue in his eyes was. It was almost blinding to look at. Ian tore his eyes away from the attractive man and focused on sorting through his mail. 

"Can I get the mail, daddy?" The kid whined. 

"Alright. I was pretty excited to do it myself but I guess you can do it this time." His dad said. Ian watched as he picked him up with a grunt. He opened his box and Yevgeny let out a whine.

"Sorry buddy. No mail this time. Maybe in the morning, okay?" The man said, putting him down to look at Ian. "You alright?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare it's just- you're really cute. Uh- your kid. Your kid is really cute. Um." Ian stammered to a halt, staring into his mail box, wishing it would swallow him up.

He finally looked back at the man who smirked at Ian in a self-satisfactory kind of way that made Ian's gut roll about. "Thanks."

Ian went to shut his letter box before stopping himself. "You can grab my mail if you want?" He looked to the kid.

His face lit up at the thought. "Yeah!" He grinned. 

"That's not-" The man started to protest.

"It's fine. He seems excited about the mail." Ian shrugged. 

The man nodded and moved over to Ian's box, letting the small child grab a handful of mail. "There's so much!" He shouted gleefully. 

"I know! Isn't it wonderful? So many bills for me to pay!" Ian couldn't help but grin. 

"Thanks." The man smiled and put his kid back down. "You live across from me right?"

"Uh- yeah. Hey, with my flatmate the other morning. He's a little bit weird sometimes but he's- he's not permanant. He's just crashing at mine until he finds a place." Ian said, shutting his letter box and taking his key back.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Yevgeny tugged on his dad's sleeve.

"I know. We're gonna get some dinner in a minute bud. Just hold on. " He sighed, picking him up again. "Yeah, he was a little weird. Barely said anything. Just told me Yev was cute and stared for a moment before heading back inside."

"Wait- so you didn't tell him your name?" Ian asked slowly, shutting his mail box to face the man properly.

"No. . . Why?"

"He- he came back in and said 'how long has Mickey been living across the hall from you?' all weird like he'd seen a ghost or something. Is that your name?" Ian asked as they made some sort of sort of silent agreement to head over to the lift.

"How the fu- heck does he know my name?" 

"Dunno." Ian shrugged as the doors closed and they started going up.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Yev tugged on his sleeve again.

"I know, bud. We're almost there and I'll get you something to eat. Just be patient." He sighed. "Well, my name is Mickey. Nice to officially meet you." 

Ian took his outstretched hand and shook it. "Ian."

"Yevgeny." Yev smiled, giving Ian his hand. 

"Oh my god." Ian laughed and took it, giving it a gentle shake. "Nice to meet you, Yevgeny."

The doors dinged open and they stepped out and Yevgeny, suddenly at complete ease with Ian, felt the need to chatter about his school and his friend Jackson's bright red hot wheels car and how badly he needed the same one but mommy said no because they can't afford it.

"Sorry. He doesn't usually warm up to strangers that easy." Mickey apologised, smiling at Ian's face. "Yevgeny, that's enough. Ian doesn't want to hear about that stuff. Leave the poor man alone."

"Sorry, daddy." Yev sighed as they reached their front doors.

"Nice to meet you guys. Have a good night." Ian smiled as he unlocked his door. He stepped inside and watched Mickey through the gap in the door, smiling as he looked back at Ian with a small smile on his face.

Ian finally let the door click shut and turned around to stare at nothing, smiling to himself for god knows what reason. He managed to shake himself out of it and go about getting his dinner sorted and his washing ready.

He was just sticking his lasagne in the oven when there was a knock on his door. "Shit. Fuck." He slammed the oven shut and hurried to get the dried flour from his hands so as not to get it everywhere. He rushed around the counter and opened the door to see Mickey with Yevgeny looking sheepish. 

"He forgot to give you your mail." Mickey smiled. 

"Here you go!" Yev smiled, holding the mail up for him.

"Thanks, little man." Ian smiled, taking it with one hand and ruffling his hair with the other. 

"Can we go eat dinner now?" Yev turned to his dad.

"Yeah, sure thing." Mickey nodded at him. "Have a good night, Ian."

"You too." Ian smiled, starting to shut the door as they turned away. 

"Oh, hey, Ian?" Mickey turned back around, his hand on his door. 

Ian pulled the door back open. "Yeah?"

"If you need anything don't hesitate to knock." Mickey shrugged. "That's what neighbours do right?"

"Uh- I think so? I'm not really a big neighbour person." Ian laughed. 

"Tell me about it." Mickey grinned.

"Daaaaad." Yevgeny whined. 

"Yeah okay. We're going now." Mickey nodded. He opened his door and went inside, giving Ian a quick wave before he shut the door. 

Ian stared at his door for a few seconds, a goofy grin plastered to his face, before he shut the door and set up his TV to watch Supernatural.

*

"Hey, Lip?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we sell hot wheels?" Ian asked casually, looking over his reports.

"Pretty sure we do, why?" Lip looked up at him over his computer.

"The kid that lives across the hall from me wants one but his mom can't afford it." Ian shrugged, loading up his emails. 

"Why is that your problem?"

"It's not but I- it doesn't hurt to give a little back sometimes. You know?" Ian said, blushing furiously. 

Lip sighed and stood up, grabbing one of his smokes from his pack. "Who is he?"

"What?"

"Ian, you hate kids. The only reason you could want to do this is for a guy. I'm assuming it's his father?"

"How dare you?" Ian asked hotly, doing his best to appear offended. "That kid is super cute and- yeah okay his dad his hot as hell."

"Ian, he has a kid. He's most likely straight and married. Are you coming down for a smoke?"

"Yeah, I may as well." Ian sighed. He grabbed his smokes and followed Lip out of their office and down into the warehouse. 

"Natasha! Get the fuck down from that!" Lip shouted suddenly. Ian looked down the shelves of stock to see her climbing them to reach a box on top. "I'll meet you out there."

Ian smirked as Lip ran down to scold her. He stepped outside the big roller doors and lit up a smoke, sighing in relief as the nicotene hit him. A few moments later, Lip joined him. 

"So, tomorrow, I'm going to fire Jeff. " He said casually, pulling on his smoke. 

"No no no no." Ian whirled to face him. "I have to kick him out of my apartment first. I can't handle living with him anymore. If you fire him and I kick him out he'll probably shoot himself."

"Ian, he yelled at a customer today. We can't keep him here any longer." Lip sighed, blowing smoke out in a huff.

"Just- put him on his final warning. I'll kick him out and then two weeks later we can fire him. Please, Lip. I'll do anything." Ian looked at him pleadingly. 

Lip contemplated Ian for a second, considering his options, before nodding at Ian. "Okay. But if he screws up in that time, it's on you. You can deal with the fall out from Maureen. I ain't dealing with her."

"Deal."

*

Ian was napping on his couch after work that day, having fallen asleep in front of his TV, when he awoke to loud, angry shouting out in the hall. 

"You are useless! He have too much and now he crazy!"

"It's his fuckin' birthday tomorrow and we celebrated it today because you don't fuckin' want me there! Jesus, Svetlana!" It was Mickey.

"I do not care! He will not sleep now! What is matter with you?!" A russian lady was screeching. "And stop swearing! His ears are not toilets!"

Ian sat up and stared at his door, unsure if he should say anything. It wasn't really his place at all but amidst all the yelling, he could hear Yevgeny crying. Ian got up and walked over to the door, his hand on the door handle, torn between stepping in. He decided to go for it and opened the door. 

Their yelling stopped the second he opened the door, both of them staring at Ian. The russian lady was tall, taller than Mickey, and looked furious. Even with all the tension filling the air, Ian couldn't help but appreciate Mickey's tight t-shirt and dark jeans. His hair was pushed back rouchly, with bits falling everywhere. He looked ridiculously hot. Yevgeny was standing behind Mickey looking scared but at the sight of Ian his face lit up. 

"Ian!" He ran past his parents and hugged Ian's legs. 

"Hey, little man." Ian ruffled his hair, shocked the kid had even remembered his name.

"Who is this?" Svetlana asked, looking from Mickey to Ian to Mickey again. 

"He's just my neighbour." Mickey shrugged.

"Oh, I see. You sleep with carrot boy while Zhenya is gone." Svetlana sneered.

"No! I only met him a few days ago! Jesus christ! Ian? You need something?" Mickey looked to Ian, trying to apologise with his eyes.

"I uh-"

"Mom and dad are fighting again." Yev sighed.

"I can see that. I just-"

"Leave us alone. This is none of your business." Svetlana snarled and let out a stream of russian. Yevgeny immmediately went to her, clinging to her leg. "Give me his things."

"Svetlana, please." Mickey pleaded, forgetting Ian was even there. "I know I wasn't the best person when he was born but I'm trying. I'm really trying. Please let me come tomorrow. He wants me there. I want to be there for his fifth birthday."

Svetlana eyed him up with a cold, calculating glare. "Get his bag."

Mickey sighed and retreated into his apartment as Svetlana picked up Yev. He smiled at Ian over his mom's shoulder, giving him a small wave. Ian smiled back as Mickey returned, putting a bright pink Barbie bag in Svetlana's outstretched hand. 

"Good. Party is at Madison Park at twelve. Do not be late." And with that she stalked off, her heels clicking loudly down the hall. 

Mickey sagged in relief against the door jam, waving back at his son with a huge smile on his face. "Fuck."

"You okay?" Ian asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah. . . I just. . . Sorry about that." Mickey stood up straight suddenly, scratching at the back of his neck and looking uncomfortable. 

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have really intruded. I just. . . I dunno. . . Couldn't stop myself or something." Ian admitted. 

"Well you did actually sort of help. Made her realise there were other people in the building." Mickey sighed. "You wanna beer?"

"Uh- sure." Ian nodded. He shut his door and followed Mickey into his apartment. It was nice. Nicer than Ian's that was for sure. It was full open plan with plush furniture, rich browns and reds all over. There were three rooms to the left, two bedrooms and a bathroom. How the fuck did Mickey afford this?

"I've only got this shitty cheap stuff. Is that alright?" Mickey asked, emerging from his fridge to see Ian still standing by the door staring around in wonder. 

"Uh- yeah. Sorry. You're place is just really really nice." Ian said, accepting the can of beer. 

"Thanks." Mickey sighed, gesturing to the couch for them to sit down. 

Ian stared at the massive TV jealously. His was near breaking point it was so old. What he wouldn't give to live in a place like this. He couldn't understand how just a few steps across the hall was an apartment with the exact same layout but somehow looked smaller and dirtier. 

"What do you do?" Ian blurted out, dying to know how he got his money. 

"I own a bar down town." Mickey said, wincing as he took a sip of his beer. 

Ian followed suit and almost spat it out all over the expensive looking coffee table. "What the fuck is this shit? Why would you buy it?" Ian coughed as Mickey laughed.

"I got it from work. A customer begged us to get some in, saying it was the best beer he had ever had so I got a couple of crates in and he never showed back up and we tasted it and it was fucking foul. No one wanted to take it home with them so I did. Why let it go to waste?"

"Because that tastes like Satan's asshole." Ian gasped.

"If you can get past it, it actually gets you drunk pretty fast." Mickey grinned, watching as Ian took another tentative sip. 

"Nope." Ian choked. "Never getting used to that."

"So what do you do then?" Mickey asked, relaxing back into the couch. 

"I'm the store manager of the Walmart a couple of blocks over. My brother is the head of HR as well." Ian said, contemplating putting his feet up and going against it. 

"Nice. Hey, what day is it?" Mickey asked suddenly, grabbing his remote and switching the TV on. 

"Tuesday. W- no! No! Turn it off!" Ian screeched suddenly as Supernatural filled the room. 

"What?" Mickey paused it on a shot of Dean staring at Sam looking broken and dead inside as usual. 

"I'm only just starting season ten. I'm not up to date." Ian whined pathetically. 

"Dude! The finale is next week. You have to get up to date." Mickey stared at him incredulously. 

"I am I'm working on it. I can go if you want to watch it." Ian said, watching the way Mickey's eyes kept darting between him and the TV. 

"No. It's fine. I invited you here. I can wait. I have it recording anyway." Mickey said, tapping his finger against his beer. "You smoke?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking I wanted one." Ian said. 

Mickey got up and lead him out onto his balcony, holy shit, and they lit up, talking about anything and everything. Ian was amazed to find out that Mickey was also from Chicago and had lived only a few blocks over from where Ian had. Mickey told him about how he'd gone to juvie for a year when he was seventeen and had decided that was enough. He'd moved to New York and had gotten his life together. He didn't say anything about how he came to be a father. Ian's curiosity was peaking though. 

"Can I ask a personal question?" Ian asked carefully.

"Depends." Mickey said slowly, adjusting the way his glasses sat on his face.

"Svetlana accused you of sleeping with me. I'm assuming that means you're bisexual?"

"Uh. . . Not exactly." Mickey said, his back stiffening as he stared out at the skyline. 

"How did- what- how did Yevgeny come about?" Ian stuttered. 

Mickey sighed, butting out his third cigarette, and turned to face Ian. "Sorry. Out of bounds. Please return to the main area of the map before you are desyncronised."

Ian nodded, miming zipping his mouth and putting his smoke out as well. He followed Mickey back inside and stared at the screen longingly where Supernatural was still paused. "I guess I better go. I've got to get up early tomorrow." Ian sighed.

"Thanks for coming over. I don't really have that many friends. Nobody wants to hang out with the boss, y'know?" Mickey said awkwardly, crushing the empty beer cans and putting them in a recycling bin. 

"I get the exact same thing. I'm just lucky my brother is here with me." Ian smiled. 

"Too right." Mickey sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter to stare at Ian. 

"Okay well. . . I'll see you when I see you." Ian smiled and headed to the door. "Thanks for the beer and everything."

"No problem. Have a good night." Mickey called as Ian shut the door. 

Ian returned to his apartment and shut the door, leaning against it to stare into space dreamily. He was well and truly fucked. In just one night, just a few hours, Ian had managed to develop a full on crush. 

"Fuck." He sighed. He grabbed his phone from down the side of the couch and was shocked to find nine missed calls from Lip and about twenty different texts. "What the fuck?"

"Ian? Oh my god, Ian!" Jeff emerged from his bedroom, relief all over his face. "Jesus I thought you were dead!" 

"What the hell do you mean? What are you on about?"Ian asked incredulouslym going through the texts from his family all asking where he was and if he was okay. 

"When I got home and you weren't here I started to panic. And you weren't answering your phone so I called Lip and he started to panic." Jeff gushed. 

"I was at a friends place. Fuck." Ian sighed, calling Lip immediately before he called the cops. 

"Ian! Where the fuck have you been?" 

"I was at a friends place. I forgot my phone. Jesus, why did you let Jeff scare you?" Ian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Fucking hell! He said that every single night you would be watching Supernatural. He said there was food left out on the counter and a knife missing from the drawer. He scared the shit out of me!" Lip growled. 

"Jeff, what the fuck? The knife- the knife is in the fucking dishwasher!" Ian looked to him. He was standing in the middle of the room looking sheepish and embarrassed. "Fuck it. I've had enough. I want you out. I want you out by next week. I can't take this anymore."

"Oh shit." Lip laughed. 

"What? Why? I was worried about you! You should take it as a compliment!" Jeff burst out. 

"It's not just the dramatics of today. I can't handle you leaving your dishes. I can't handle your stinky gym shit everywhere. I can't handle you complaining about fucking everything I can't do it anymore!" 

Jeff stared at him, hurt covering his face. He blinked a few times before fleeing to his room, slamming the door loudly. 

"Fucking hell." Ian sighed into the phone.

"What happened?" Lip asked.

"He went to his room." Ian groaned as he collapsed on his couch, sighing again at how uncomfortable it felt after Mickey's couch. 

"Interesting. Why'd you give him until next week?"

"He's a minimum wage worker. If I gave him until tomorrow he'd be living on the street." Ian sighed. "I'm going to go to bed. Can you let Fi and the others know I'm fine?"

"Yeah sure thing. I'm glad you're okay." Lip said, a laugh threatening to break free. 

"Don't you dare laugh about this Lip. I mean it." Ian warned as he stood up and went to his room. "Goodnight."

"Night little brother."

Ian hung up the phone and sat on his bed, smiling to himself as Mickey popped back into his head immediately. Ian shook his head and got ready to go to sleep, thinking that the sooner he went to sleep, the sooner he could see Mickey again. 

*

Ian didn't see Mickey again until a week later. Jeff had finally moved out that afternoon, leaving Ian to the peace and quiet of his own apartment once again. He was finally up to date on Supernatural and was preparing to watch the finale live by buying microwave popcorn, ice cream and chocolate. He was not at all prepared emotionally but was going through with it anyway. 

It was half an hour until the episode started and Ian was getting impatient. He flicked the TV on to pass the time but was shocked to find nothing but static. 

"Fuck." Ian muttered. He got up from the couch and went over to his TV, bashing it on the side in the hopes of fixing it. When nothing happened he crawled around to the back to look at the Sky box. Everything seemed fine. Then Ian spotted the broken wire. The cord that gave it power, was frayed and twisted. Where it should have been plugged into the TV was Jeff's cord for his laptop.

"Mother fucker!" Ian shouted. He slumped against the wall and stared at it in dismay. He didn't know shit about how to fix it. He checked his watch and started to panic. He only had twenty minutes left until the episode started.

Ian got up and quickly darted into his bedroom to grab his laptop. It seemed to take forever to start up but soon enough he was loading up a livestream website. The page loaded but a notification popped up informing him that the broadcast was too full. 

"Shit shit shit." Ian groaned, checking the time. Ten minutes to go. He tried another link but found it was the same. Ian stared at his laptop, fighting the urge to throw it against the wall, when a thought occurred to him. 

"Mickey."

Ian cast his laptop to the side and jumped up, rushing out the door to knock on Mickey's. The door opened after a moment and Mickey smiled at him, pushing his glasses up his nose. "What's up, Red?"

Ian smiled, faltering for a second over the nickname, but he ploughed on. "So you know how you said if I need anything I can come to you? Well my flatmate fucked my TV up and I can't find a livestream that works and if I share my chocolate and popcorn and ice cream with you can I please please please watch the finale on your TV?"

Mickey grinned even wider, shaking his head in amusement. "Go get your shit. But be quick about it, it's almost on."

"Ah! You're the best! I could kiss you!" Ian blurted out, turning tail and racing back to his apartment. He stacked all the junk food in his arms and returned to Mickey's. The door was open and Mickey was sitting on his couch already, beer in hand, watching Ian closely. 

"Is it on yet?" Ian asked, dumping the food on Mickey's coffee table. 

"Almost. I'll just pause it though." He said, doing just that before grabbing the popcorn and heading to his kitchen. He put it in the microwave and set the timer going while Ian brought the ice cream over to dish it up. 

"No Yevgeny tonight?" Ian asked, turning around to look at Mickey. He didn't even have any warning. Mickey was just suddenly there, kissing him and pushing him against the bench. Ian responded enthusiastically, sliding his hands around Mickey's waist to pull him against him even tighter. 

"Mmph- Ian." Mickey broke off the kiss, breathing heavily against his face. 

"Yeah?" Ian pressed his forehead to Mickey's, holding his hips tightly. 

"I haven't paused the episode." 

Ian started laughing. Loudly. And unattractively. "Sorry. I'm sorry." He giggled, dropping his forehead to Mickey's shoulder. "Of course you would stop making out to pause an episode of Supernatural."

"Shut up." Mickey blushed, moving back to the couch. He picked up the remote and went to pause the TV but stopped at the sight of what was happening. "Holy shit."

Ian came over and they both dropped to the couch in unison. "Rewind it." Ian said frantically. "We can make out after."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think???


End file.
